


Just The Way You Are

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [102]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean is feeling insecure.





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: How about insecure dean about his attractiveness while preggers.

Dean stands in front of the mirror, shirtless, sweats pushed low on his hips. He’s not really showing yet, but he can feel just the slightest softness to his belly, the smallest curve. He’s already losing the body he’s worked so hard for, spend countless hours in the gym for, ran countless miles for and he hates it.

He strokes his palm over the curve, making a face at it. He knows it’s his kid and he’s happy about that, but he still can’t stand this softness, this roundness. It’s only going to get worse, get bigger. He’s going to be a fucking whale. 

Arms slide around his waist. Seth hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder, looking at them in the mirror. “What are you doing, babe?”

“Thinking about how fat I’m going to get.” Dean grumbles, pushing Seth’s hands away from his stomach.

“Dean, you’re not fat. You’re not going to get fat. You’re pregnant. That’s our child in there.” Seth scolds, pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder and resting his hands on Dean’s belly, cupping the curve protectively. 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want me to punch you.” Dean grumbles, trying to squirm out of Seth’s arms.

“What’s going on in here?” Roman asks as he steps into the bedroom.

Seth turns Dean to face him. “Tell him he’s not fat.”

Roman looks between Dean and Seth. “You’re pregnant. There’s a difference.”

“See, Roman agrees with me.” Seth soothes, kissing Dean’s neck, hands stroking over Dean’s belly. 

Roman steps up in front of Dean, kissing him briefly before dropping to his knees. He nudges Seth’s hands up farther on Dean’s torso before gently kissing the barely there bump. He smiles against Dean’s warm skin as Dean threads his fingers into his hair, knocking his bun out of place.

“You two are suck ups.” Dean mumbles, but he relaxes back into Seth, tipping his head back and to the side for a kiss as Roman continues placing gentle kisses along the curve as Seth’s hands stroke it.


End file.
